Unexpected
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: No one expected it. No one ever thought they would be togehter. They always expected her to end up with one of her suitors, but as they say, expect the unexpected. Mikanx?


Karin: Hey people

**Karin: Hey people. Here's a little oneshot for Gakuen Alice. I know that this pairing is weird but I think it's cute if you look into it. Besides, I had wanted to write a little oneshot about these two since I put out "Family Complex". I love writing about their relationship. **

**Can you guess what two people I'm talking about? Read and find out, hehe. **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gakuen Alice. (Grumbles about it not being fair)

**...**

**Unexpected**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Ouch. Not so hard" the sandy haired boy whined. He winced again as he felt her hands clench his shoulders in a warning message not to spite her.

"Wimp" she replied. Her hazel eyes looking upon him with amusement. "I'm trying to make you feel better and all you do is complain" she scolded playfully. She tucked a strand of shoulder length honey brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, you would too if you had a behemoth massaging your shoulders" he replied. His chocolate eyes were alit with amusement.

…Well, they _were_ until she whacked him on the back of his head.

"Who pays the bills in this apartment?" she asked him.

"…You" he answered reluctantly.

"Right, and who will kick your sorry ass out if you continue to call her a behemoth?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"You will" he replied. His expression then changed to one of cunning, "but you'd _never_ throw me out. You love me too much" he reminded her. This caused a grin to erupt on her features. He felt her smiling behind him knowing full well she knew he was right.

She then removed her hands from his back and crawled on the bed to face him.

"Might I remind you that my choices weren't that great" she reminded him. He gave her a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious? In girls' point of view, you had the most popular guys worshiping the ground you walked on" he told her with shock as if he couldn't believe she ended up with him when she had two of the hottest bachelors after her heart.

"Well, in _my_ point of view, I thought you were the best person for me" she replied and lied back on the bed. He joined her in seconds both of them now staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, who wouldn't thought?" he asked to no one in particular. Even he, himself, couldn't believe that he had ended up with the brunette angel. Everyone was so sure she would've ended up with Hyuuga or Nogi in their elementary school days.

He supposed it was because in their final year of elementary, Hyuuga and Nogi weren't around so much and Imai was too busy with her inventions to spend time with the warm-hearted brunette. He had approached her and the two became friends in their absent.

It was strange that she and him would become companions. No one saw it coming. At first, it was subtle, but then it developed into a very deep relationship. He found out so many things about her. Like how Fluff Puffs weren't her favorite food, but teriyaki and ramen noodles were. Or the fact that she could be very sarcastic and a smart ass instead of being a stupid girl like everyone assumed she was. She was actually a deep thinker when she wanted to be.

Their friendship made them closer to each other than to any other person before. They knew the other like the back of their hand. Their bond was so deep, people wondered if they were siblings separated at birth. They did kind of look alike after all.

But those people didn't understand. It was more than a sibling bond. It was deeper than that. They were each other's other half. The other half of their soul. They did everything together. It was so rare to see them apart. It even got so deep that they always sat next to each other everywhere. Their names never had an "or" between them. It was always an "and". They refused to be apart no matter what.

The Nullifier and The Mind Reader. What a pair they made. The mind reader became her source of comfort and happiness. He made her laugh. He cried with her. He was always there for her. The nullifier always made him laugh. She always stuck with him instead of going off with her other friends. She always put him first. Something that made him feel important. Made him feel like he was the most important person in her world, and he was.

However, not many people were very happy with their bond. He lost his friendship with his friend Shouda Sumire, and she lost her friendship with Imai Hotaru. It was either them or him/her. They wanted to salvage their friendships, saying they'll pay attention to them more, but they simply couldn't. They couldn't be without the other. It was painful to be without the other. Not talking to them. Not joking around with them. Not _being_ with them.

So, they chose each other instead of their best friends.

Her suitors had been more understanding at least. They were mad at him sure for taking her away, but they accepted it. As long as she was happy, they were okay with it. They loved her enough to let her be with someone else. Still, over the years, she had lost touch with them as well.

She had cried for three days. She thought it was all her fault that everyone was unhappy. She blamed herself for everything. He stayed there. Day and Night comforting her until she saw that he didn't regret any of it. He would rather be with her than anyone else in the whole world.

It wasn't until high school that the two couldn't handle the pain of being inside the academy with all the people they betrayed. It was too much to bear for both of them. They had each other, but they didn't want to be there. They remembered when they stayed up late on the roof of the girl's dormitory talking about what they'll do together in the outside world. They planned out a simple life, but it sounded so perfect for them. To just runaway from everything and start a life together.

It seemed kami-sama must've been looking out for them because their savior came in the form of Narumi-sensei. He always supported them. Always encouraged them. And with one final act to help them, he helped them escape the academy for good. They didn't know how the academy believed the lie so easily; made everyone believe they were dead. Narumi-sensei had stayed behind though—to make sure the image of them being dead stayed in the minds' of the higher ups as to prevent them being caught.

They always prayed for Narumi and thanked him mentally everyday.

So now, here they were, years later both twenty years old. They lived in a simple one bedroom apartment in a small town. He, a college student, and she, working in a local bakery. The people there were very friendly. No one judged them, but welcomed them with open arms instead.

It was the life they always wanted.

At first, they had regrets; like leaving all their friends behind. But they couldn't part from the other. They loved each other so much. Why couldn't they see that? Why couldn't they support them? Eventually, both he and her got fed up with the questions and wonderings and let it go. Let all of their regrets, bonds, and memories of the academy go.

"God, college is rough" he groaned out. He felt her hug his shoulders.

"Sorry I can't sympathize. I just went straight to working in a bakery" she replied in a regretful tone. She didn't like him going through all this stress. If one felt pain, the other would as well.

"Iie, don't worry about it. If you didn't, we would be homeless" he reminded her. He was grateful to her for working so hard to provide for them. Once he's out of college, he would make sure he got a good job and repaid all her hard work for him. She deserved nothing but the best.

"True, but I wish I could do more than help you study and give you massages" she said sadly. He brought up his hands and held her arms still holding him.

"Hey, I love your massages. Albeit, they are sometimes rough, but I still appreciate the effort" he told her.

She let out a sigh as she ran a hand through his messy locks. She loved him so much. She couldn't understand why everyone found him average in their school days (he became even more good looking now). He was amazing. She saw him grin as she let him read her mind. He was truly the best thing in her life.

"You too" he replied as he turned on his side to face her and embraced her. "When I get out of college and everything's settled, we'll be able to start a family like we promised" he told her happily. She had told him on one of their star gazing nights that she had wanted to raise a family. She smiled at that. Beautiful, simply beautiful to him.

"Can't wait, Coco Puff" she replied using his nickname. Her hazel eyes than flickered to the clock and widened a bit. "10:30pm. Woah, that's late. Time to hit the hay. _You_ have a test tomorrow" she said and they both lifted the covers in order to get into the bed they shared together—him shirtless and in sweatpants and she in one of his big, oversized t-shirts.

"Hai, oyasumi" he told her and resumed embracing her. She felt him nuzzle into her neck as she reached to turn off the lamp.

"Oyasumi" she replied. The light went out and they both went off to dreamland in each other's arms.

…And now they were as happy as they could be. Together.

**...**

**Karin: Awwww, I thought that was cute. Sorry people, I couldn't resist writing a oneshot on Koko and Mikan. I think they would be cute together. Hope you liked it. **

**See ya! **


End file.
